The Thief of Essences
by cherriedfeathers
Summary: When the gods most prized possessions go missing, they can only conclude there's a thief. Reluctantly trusting demigods of both Camp Half Blood and Jupiter, the two camps team up once again and send a group of demigods to travel the world to track down the items before time runs out and turmoil and war consume them again. But will they be able to find them in time?


➝ _I own nothing that is canon ←_

* * *

 **i**

 **Chester**

Chester had hoped he could have lived a delicately normal life, as far as normal lives go for demigods. He was hoping he could fly under the radar and just work on refining his powers, once his godly parent claimed him. If, his godly parent ever claimed him.

But apparently the gods just couldn't leave the camps alone.

Chester was being pulled at the arms along with two other people towards the Big House. He forgot how this began with in the first place.

They were by the bonfire, everyone, sacrificing foods to their parents. Chester was just wishing he could be claimed, so he could get the hell out of the Hermes cabin and find a home. But nothing had happened, _except_ a god emerging from the flames – scratch that – several gods, nearly all of the twelve Olympians, whom were frantic. They were all yelling at their kids.

" _Find my stuff! I lost it and it's your job now! I'm angry – fear me!"_

It wasn't until Hera calmed everyone down by ridding them out of the flames and left herself. She explained the situation.

Each one of the twelve Olympians most powerful and precious belongings were stolen. Hera's magical peacock feathers, Zeus's dark bolt, Hermes's messenger bag, etc.

Chester hadn't even heard of half of these prized possessions before, but apparently there was a reason for that too. They had great power.

They didn't want to go look for them themselves, so they went to both Camp Jupiter and Half-Blood to look for help. Chester thought nothing of it. Percy Jackson was probably going to be chosen again. But just as he was turning away, Hera mentioned a prophecy. She didn't speak the prophecy but she said that she knew who the ones that were chosen. The right demigods had to go or else there would be a horrible undoing, and even then, there was a pretty high chance of a horrible undoing.

Another war.

Chester remembered rolling his eyes at the thought of another goddamn war. He'd only arrived at camp a couple of years ago. But knew there had been many wars, the stories people told, it sounded horrible. But it also sounded like that the gods should be prepared for the wars. After all, lots of them had been happening lately.

Hera mentioned that there was a certain number and a certain kind that had to go, that the time had come. The prophecy stated that there was a girl and two boys from the Greeks and two girls and a boy from the Romans that were required.

But this thoughts ended quickly, because the last thing Chester remembered before being pulled away was his name being called out in Hera's voice.

" _Chester Lang"_

And when he turned around, before he could even respond to what was happening, he was being whisked away, violently.

Now he was trying to let go, and trying to see properly from all the thrashing around. When he was finally dropped, he was in front of Chiron. Next to him were two campers he'd never seen before. A girl with mid-length, wavy, ash brown hair and dark brown eyes that were nearly black she wore an expression that obviously sent off vibes of confusion. Next to her, was a boy, he had dark black hair and dark blue eyes, nearly black as well he had a scowl on his face and he hit the girl who was holding him back. She winced and walked away, groaning with a bleeding nose.

Chester stared at them, then back at Chiron, who was tapping his hooves.

"What the hell was that?" The blacked haired boy hissed at Chiron, whose eyes flashed dangerously at the boy. He stepped down and shook his head.

"You three have been chosen by the ancient prophecies to go find the gods missing items along with three other demigods from Camp Jupiter."

Chester knew that this was why he was here, but still, he nearly choked on his breath. He sighed. This must be a mistake. He couldn't be special, he wasn't even claimed. He didn't need this, he didn't _want_ this.

"Me? Why me?" The girl groaned, pointing to herself. "I don't want this – I'm not going to find my _dad_ 's missing wine cup or whatever." She rolled her eyes. "The stupid man can do it himself."

Chiron raised an eyebrow and scowled at the three kids standing in front of him. All looking fairly unhappy, Chester assumed.

"There must be some mistake." Chester spoke, shaking his head. "I shouldn't be here."

"I've never seen three demigods wanting nothing more than to not go on a quest. Most are dying to go out into the world."

"No thanks, I'm fine here." Maeve scowled. The black haired boy was pulling at his own face.

"This is a nightmare." He sighed. Chiron grunted and snorted as his hooves clapped on the wood floor.

"It doesn't matter what you three want this is how it's going to be. No one else can do it. The prophecies stated so, the gods told us so."

"You can't always trust the gods." The black haired boy scowled, even more. "They can tell lies too, who knows why they'd want _us_."

"I don't like want to go – "The girl looked she was going to punch something. But she stopped as soon as Mr. D walked into the room. He looked up from his cup that he was staring sorrowfully at. She scowled even harder (if possible).

"Maeve?"

Maeve said nothing, but she stared at Mr. D and shook her head.

"What are you doing here?"

"The gods – sorry- your _family_ is accusing me of being part of a prophecy." Maeve groaned. Chiron tried to protest.

"They are not _accusing_ you."

Maeve sighed. "It doesn't matter. I'm not doing whatever you need – to find your lost wine cup or whatever just so you can drink more."

"It's actually a vase." He corrected her, Maeve rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

Chester had no idea Mr. D had any daughters, he had heard of a tragic tale of the two twins, Castor and Pollux that left one alive and constantly in pain. But he hadn't heard of a daughter. Especially one named Maeve. She didn't look much like him, she had an olive skin complexion, and her hair was too light. However, when Chester looked her in the eyes, he saw that they were a spitting image of Mr. D's. So dark, they were nearly purple, they even had the same twinkle.

Mr. D looked very uncomfortable for once in his life, Chester felt bad for the poor man. He was struggling with something, obviously.

"Chiron, isn't there anything we can do? Maybe – get someone else to fill these positions?" Mr. D begged.

"I'm afraid not, be _wise_ , Dionysus." Chiron paused, as if rethinking his choice of words, it wasn't as if Mr. D had ever been particularly wise in his life before. "These are prophecies and powerful relics we are dealing with."

"But – "

"I understand your situation, especially since -, "Chiron paused, "but Maeve is required to go. Without her, dangerous things could happen to both her and the camp."

Maeve flinched, looking worried for a moment. She was obviously shocked at the concern her father was showing her, but her expression quickly changed.

"I refuse to go." She groaned. "I wanted to live a _normal,_ irresponsible life – well as far as _our_ lives go. I don't want the responsibility."

The boy standing next to Maeve laughed under his breath. His deep blue eyes going darker along with his cynical laugh.

" _God_ dammit." He sighed, crossing his arms. "Can't you see we all don't want to go? Pick the famous Percy Jackson and his crew of heroes to do the job for you." He hissed.

Chiron flinched and spoke again. "This isn't a choice, it's a duty – Simond."

At the mention of his name, he released an energy that darkened the lights in the room and made Chester feel cold inside. A lightbulb burst. His arms were still crossed when the room returned to normal.

"Don't call me that." He hissed. "It's Simon." He mumbled.

"Simon," Chiron rolled his eyes at the ridiculousness of it all. "Please, at least consider the consequences you are dealing with, all three of you. This isn't a joke, this isn't anything light hearted. This is serious. We are dealing with a do or die situation – "

"Then we die." Simon hissed, turned around and stomped out the door. He slammed it shut and the sound was still echoing in the room. Maeve glanced to the side at Chester and then looked straight at her father and Chiron. She sighed. Chiron spoke again – looking stressed.

"You two, be more reasonable. The consequences of this – "

"We know – they're dire. Terrible. You said there would be consequences before. But what – exactly would they be?" Maeve asked. Chiron closed his eyes and shook his head.

"This – the absence of these relics and items that were stolen, they weren't stolen for fun. Each of the items can do something very important and special, only used in difficult conditions. However, fallen into the wrong hands, they can cause havoc."

Maeve's light, frustrated expression darkened.

"The items, they're scattered around the world. It's like a scavenger hunt – but fail to retrieve them and we may all die." Chiron ended darkly. Chester shivered.

"Why – why do _we_ have to go?"

"That, my boy, I cannot answer. Hera has only agreed to release the prophecy once the three of you agree to participate. But I assume, that the prophecy had molded their heroes to be people that are like you." Chiron nodded. Maeve's eyebrows furrowed and she sighed.

"Look, I'll think of the pros and cons if you want me to, but that doesn't mean I'll do it. In fact it most certainly means I won't do it. Find someone else to do your dirty work." Maeve sighed, uncrossing her arms. "Can I go now?"

Chiron let out a heavy breath and with closed eyes and a scrunched up forehead, he nodded.

"Yes, you both may go, but do me a favour and find Simon – tell him to at least consider. Please, this is important." He begged.

Maeve took a quick glance at Chester, then at Chiron and lastly at her father. She sighed, shook her head and walked away, shutting the door gently. Chester stood there staring at Chiron who looked very worried.

"You're allowed to leave, boy." Mr. D said, sighing. Chester hesitated but he spoke. Chester had questions. Many. But he turned around and scuttled out of the Big House, leaving Mr. D and Chiron to discuss what they needed to. He decided he would go and find Simon to tell him to at least reconsider, because he had a feeling Maeve wouldn't.


End file.
